


Flirting with a Pediatrician

by teacupears



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, It's old, SO, but nothing is specified except her last name, mentions emi an silver, no one - Freeform, not actually reader insert, which you can still imagine it as something different, who's reading this anyways, ya know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17382818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupears/pseuds/teacupears
Summary: Harry just wanted to hang out with Lou for the day, going to Lux's check up wasn't really what he had in mind but....he's not complaining.





	Flirting with a Pediatrician

Sitting in the waiting room of a children’s doctor office really wasn’t what Harry had in mind when he asked Lou if he could hang out with her and Lux that day. It wasn’t what he had in mind when she said they had to run a quick errand either. To the store maybe, the post office or to pick up something she’d left at work the day before. All quick errands. A check up was not a quick errand. Lux didn’t seem to happy either, but after hearing Lou remind her of the lollipop and sticker she’d get after it was over, all Harry could think about was if they’d let him have a lolli and sticker too.

 

“Thanks for bringing us H.” Looking at him briefly Lou adjusted Lux in her lap before looking back at the tall boy who had slid completely down into his seat, an arm thrown over the armrest of the chair next to him and tugging on one of his own bouncy curls that was usually tucked behind his ear. She couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, “You could have just come by after.”

 

“S’alright” And that was that. The two shared a smile and sat in silence as they waited. The only sounds being the filtter in the fish tank and the soft mumbles of imaginary things coming from Lux as Lou fixed her ponytails.

 

_This is fun. We’re having fun_. Before Harry could ask Lux what on earth she was talking about, the door that separated the waiting room from the exam area opened and captured the attention of the only three people sitting there. A small nurse in Winnie the Pooh scrubs stood in the doorway with a friendly smile on her face.

 

“Lux Atkin.” Lou stood with Lux on her hip and stepped over Harry’s long legs.

 

“Hi Maggie.”

 

“Hi miss Teasdale.” The nurse smiled at Lou before turning to greet Lux in the same fashion but more with the funny child friendly voice everyone seems to adopt when interacting with children. Harry lifted his legs slightly into a little stretch, reactivating his legs so he could stand up.

 

“H, you comin’?” He looked up to the see the two women watching him, Lux too busy pulling on her ponytails.

 

“Yeah yeah I just…” It made no sense, what happened. How it happened. But it happened. The pain in his hand and knee were enough proof. Harry let out a groan as he lifted his hand off the toy car it had landed on. Lou wanted to laugh because the fall itself was quite funny but she held back knowing it had to hurt. It was also enough to pull Lux away from the act of ruining her hair.

 

“Hawwy okay?”

 

“Yeah.” Pulling himself off the ground and cautiously stepping around the tiny chair he’d tripped on and over the tiny toys he’d landed on, Harry made his way over to the door. “Hawwy’s okay.”

 

“Why don’t I take you back now” Looking away from Harry, Lou nodded her head and followed the nurse through the door, leaving Harry to move slowing behind them while Lux watched him over her mother’s shoulder. “Sir.” Breaking the stare he held with Lux, Harry turned to see the nurse motioning for him to enter another room, one more private than the general are they stood in now.

 

“I’m just going to take her height, weight and temperature and then they’ll join you here.” She made a move to leave before turning back to tallboy standing in the center of the small room. “Um, why don’t you sit up there.” She pointed to the treatment table and leaned towards the smaller table in the corner of the room, picking up a box of tissues. “Hold this to your knee okay.” Harry took a few tissues from the box and pushed himself up onto the treatment table as the nurse left the room to deal with Lux.

 

_This is ridiculous_. Looking around the pale yellow room, Harry couldn’t believe the events that had happened that day. All he wanted to do was hang out with Lou but now he was sat in a Baby Looney Tunes themed exam room of a pediatric office holding a wad of tissue against his bleeding knee with the hand that wasn’t burning from being harshly pressed against the spoiler of a toy car.  _God_. He was pulled from his thoughts as Lou and Lux entered the room, sitting in one of the chairs across from him.

 

“Dr. Wolf will be with you in a moment.”

 

“Okay thank you.” The nurse closed the door behind her when she left as Lou set her sights on Harry and just stared at him. Her eyes traveled to his knee then back to his face, he knew what she wanted to do.

 

“Lou don’t” She did. She laughed. And she laughed loudly, which caused Lux to giggle as well.  _Great_. Harry mentally sighed and made a face at the little girl.  _The only one who seemed concerned with my well-being is now laughing at me._

 

“Heyyyy, how come you’ve never laughed this hard at any of my jokes?” harry squinted and kicked his legs out at Lou, but she was just far enough out of reach that the tip of his boot didn’t come in contact with her knee as he had hoped.  _Thanks a lot small room_.

 

“None of your jokes have ever been this funny Harry.” She was wiping tears now. “I mean, how did that even happen?”

 

“I have no idea. I was standing. And then I was stepping. And then I was falling. Stupid tiny chairs. Why does everything have to be so small for children?” Lou was still laughing.

 

“Look you’ve even gone an ripped ya jeans more.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Ya know who would’ve loved to see that?” And before Lou could answer her own question the door opened and probably the prettiest woman Harry had seen in a long while walked in. Well, that wasn’t completely true. Harry had seen plenty of women he’d thought were pretty, but none of them made his skin tingle the way it did in that moment.

 

“Hellooo-oh.” This was not a tiny blonde child. This was a grown boy. An adult male. “Oh dear.” Lou was laughing again. The woman looked to her left to see the two girls she’d expected.

 

“Hiii Dr. Wolf.”

 

“Hi Lou,” She paused and leaned down to give Lux a smile at eye level “hello little miss.” She straightened up and looked back at Harry. His right hand that hovered in the air, red with tiny indent marks on the palm. The slight pout on his face that reminded Dr. Wolf of her new kitten, which was quite cute if she was being completely honest. The wild print on his shirt. The blood stained tissue in his left hand that rested on his thigh. Two holes in the knees of his black jeans, one much bigger than the other and showcasing a no longer bleeding but still fresh cut. “What am I looking at?”

 

“HA! Sorry. This is Harry, he’s a family friend. He also apparently is a baby deer just learning to walk.”

 

“Heyyy.” His disagreement was ignored though the corners of Dr. Wolf’s mouth did pull up slightly.

 

“He stood up an fell right back down. Hurt himself.” The doctor turned her head and smiled directly at him.  _This is nice. I like this_. Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back in an attempt to hide his blush. Although, he wasn’t too sure if it was from embarrassment or simply because she was looking at him.  _She should smile at me all the time_.

 

“I believe the term is fawn, Louise, an that’s not exactly how it happened Dr. Wolf.” Rolling his head down Harry let his boyish charm take over, putting both dimples on display as he looked at the doctor. Lou’s jaw dropped for a quick moment before smiling again and pressing her fingers to her lips. She wanted to scoff at him, but that would be  _too_  obvious.

 

“Well,” Dr. Wolf was teasing him now. Speaking in a voice that just about everyone saved for talking to children who were scared of not very scary things, “let me go get something to clean your knee an maybe a wrap for your hand an you can tell me all about what really happened alright?” Harry gave her a toothy grin the way a child would, causing her to laugh before excusing herself from the room, closing the door behind her.

 

“Oh. My. God.” Lou could not believe her eyes. She had one of those disbelieving but excited expressions on her face. “You’re flirting with a pediatrician.”

 

“What’s wrong with a pediatrician?”

 

“Nothing, Nothing, it is a bit funny tho you have to admit.” It was. “I thought maybe, the host from that restaurant we always go to…or, the receptionist at Tom’s tattoo shop…but not Lux’s doctor. That is wild.” Before Harry could reply, if he was even going to, the door opened and Dr. Wolf reentered the room with a single moist towelette square and two band-aids.

 

“Alright then.” She was smiling again. She took a pump of hand sanitizer from the dispenser on the wall and kicked the trashcan towards Harry, nodding at the balled up tissues in his hand “Just drop that in the trash then yeah.” And he did. She pushed the trashcan back towards the corner and sat down on the small rolling chair that was hidden beneath the table.

 

“I’m just gonna clean this and put a band aid on and then we’ll do Lux’s check up alright.” Lou smiled and nodded her head as confirmation that she was fine with that plan. Dr. Wolf turned back to Harry and rolled herself closer to his legs. “Go on then, tell me about it now.” She smiled up at him as she moved some of the stringy fray of the hole in his jeans away from the cut before tearing open the square wet nap package.

 

And he did. His slow drawl and dry tone made for a very compelling story. Lou couldn’t help but roll her eyes at the two of them. He was laying it on thick, putting emphasis on words, giving in depth insight to his thoughts from that moment, pausing in the appropriate places and allowing Dr. Wolf to giving teasingly sympathetic responses.

 

Through all this Dr. Wolf had cleaned the dried blood and any possible dirt and dust particles from the cut as well as stuck the smaller of the two band aids to his knee. Lou snorted and covered her mouth to stifle her laugh as Dr. Wolf, who was also trying to contain her quiet giggles, pushed her chair away from him. _She’s giggling._   _That is so cute._ Harry watched her with his extra dimply smile before he furrowed his eyebrows. _But why?_

 

Harry lifted his leg to look at his newly acquired accessory. It was a double colored bandage that blended somewhere in the middle, baby blue one side and baby pink on the other. Leaning forward a bit he noticed the bandage was covered with tiny horses, some in diapers and all with long manes, characters he had seen before amongst Lux’s toys.  _My Little Pony. Baby. My Little Pony._

 

Lou’s laughter rang out in full force as Harry closed his eyes, Lux once again laughing only because her mother was. He let his head roll back with a smile on his face and let out what could only be a mix between a laugh and a dramatic sigh. Feeling something move in front of him Harry popped an eye open to see Dr. Wolf preparing to place the bigger band aid on his hand.

 

“Excellent choice in band aid. Honestly. The ponies are, a nice touch.” He gave her a goofy smile and leaned a little closer. “Really completes my look.” Another giggle.

 

“I thought so.” Dr. Wolf pulled her attention away from his hand to meet his eyes with her own. “The My Little Pony design is one of my favorites out of all them.” She twisted his hand down so his palm was face up and opened the next band aid, hiding the print from him with a little smile. “Care Bears are my other.”

 

Moving to the side of him, Dr. Wolf placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder blade and stretched the other hand out towards one of the unoccupied chairs next to Lou and Lux.

 

“An now that he’s all patched up we can move on to little miss Lux.” She scrunched her nose up and made a face that Lux giggled at as Lou sat her down on the exam table. “Her height and weight look good, temperate too.” She pulled the stethoscope with the baby wolf charm from around her neck and pressed the diaphragm to Lux’s chest, listening to the child’s soft breathing. She repeated the process in two locations on her back before placing the stethoscope back in its original spot.

 

Harry watched the two women talk as they continued Lux’s check up, their conversation ranging from their own health to food recipes to stress relievers. While they spoke about home made pizza and some weird pasta dish Tom had subjected Lou and Lux too, Harry decided that his starting was probably a bit weird and busied himself with examining the band aid on his hand. It was sort of similar to the one on his knee, a fading back color and a plethora of cute characters. This one was orange and white rather than blue and pink, and had fluffy little bears that were color coded to match the item on their tummies rather than ponies with tattoos on their butts.

 

30 minutes later Lou was collecting Lux up off the table and Dr. Wolf was re-sanitizing her hands. Harry stretched his arms into the air as he stood up and nearly lost his balance from leaning back a little too far. He hoped no one had seen him but judging by the look on her face and the fact that she was starting right at him he knew Lou had seen his fumble. Thankfully, in Harry’s case, Dr. Wolf has her back turned to toward them and didn’t see Harry almost hurt himself again.

 

“I’m afraid I’ve only got one sticker here.” Turning back to the group of three, Dr. Wolf pulled two lollipops and a sticker shaped like Hello Kitty’s head from one of the big pockets of her lab coat. She handed the sticker and a lollipop to Lux who immediately handed both to Lou, asking for help with both opening the lollipop pulling the sticker off the paper. Once the sticker was stuck to Lux’s check and the lollipop in her mouth Dr. Wolf stepped out of the room, leaving the rest to follow.

 

“Don’t trip.” Lou was quick to tease Harry as soon as he began to move towards the door. He faked a silent laugh and continued following behind her as they made their way out of the room.

 

“You can go to the front desk an schedule her next appointment if you’d like, I’ve got to go get another sticker for this one from my office.” Dr. Wolf stuck her thumb out in Harry’s direction and began to walk towards an extra hallway. “I’ll meet you up front.”

 

Lou turned to look at Harry as Dr. Wolf disappeared around a corner. She was giving him one of those ‘are you serious right now’ looks. “Are you really gonna”

 

“Lou. Do I look like an idiot to you? Who would pass up a free sticker?” Lou rolled her eyes at him and headed back towards the desk in the still empty waiting room. Harry didn’t follow this time but eyed a brown door that was slightly open. The light was off but that was open enough for him to see that the floor was tiled.  _Oh good_.  He spotted the nurse from earlier standing in a lab-esque room with her facing him and decided that it’d probably be best to ask first. Walking over he placed a hand on the doorframe and leaned into the room, taking a look around it before getting her attention.

 

“Excuse me,” She jumped and turned to face him with a smile on her face. “Sorry, uh, Maggie was it?”

 

“Yes it was.” She smiled a little bigger.  _Okay_.

 

“Is that the bathroom? Can I like,” He held his bandaged hand out and tilted it back and forth slightly, “use it?” Maggie’s smile eased up and her eyebrows furrowed at both his odd way of asking to use the bathroom and the sight of the Care Bear band aid on the palm of his hand. Realizing that his question was a little strange Harry put both of his hands behind his back and rephrased his question in hopes of not coming off too weird, especially knowing that she had also seen him fall earlier. “Um. I have to wee. May I use that bathroom?” He smiled this time but in Maggie’s book it was still odd.

 

“Yes. To both, uh, or all, of your questions.” She nodded her head as well on confirmation that it was alright. “The light might take a little while to cut on, it’s motion censored but it’s a bit slow.”

 

“Okay, thank you.” Unsuccessful. Locking the door behind him Harry walked over to where he assumed the mirror would be and waited for the light to cut on. He started at himself a moment, thinking about if he should ask Dr. Wolf out or not. He also considered putting his hair up into a bun but instead he turned the sink on and ran a wet hand through his curls where he’d noticed had gone a bit frizzy.  _Now to pee._

 

After washing his hands, which included gently wiping his band aid with a damp paper towel so it wouldn’t peel off his skin so soon, Harry left the bathroom only to come face to face with a smiling Dr. Wolf who had just turned the corner.

 

“Oh hi, just the person I was looking for.” Her smile turned into a grin as she pulled her hand from her coat pockets, “I grabbed two extra stickers by accident so I guess it’s you and Lux’s lucky day.”

 

“Oh yeah.” Harry tucked his hair behind his ear and grinned back at her before frowning. He had tucked the wrong side. Dr. Wolf laughed as he untucked one side an tucked the other side. He rolled his eyes at himself before smiling, “Oh yeah.”

 

“Yeah, come here.” Harry stepped closer to her as she pulled the paper backing off of one of the stickers and shoved it back into her pocket. She lifted herself on her toes a little and stuck the sticker in the general area between his shoulder and chest. She giggled again as she stepped back to admire the sticker, among other things, on his shirt.

 

Looking down at his chest Harry wasn’t surprised to see that the sticker she had given was meant to tease him. “Nice. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I thought, it was a last minute thing to be honest. I didn’t know I had any Bambi one’s left.” She put her hands back in her pockets. “I was gonna give you Strawberry Shortcake actually, but then I saw I still had Bambi ones, it was perfect really” Harry laughed lightly with her at the on going baby dear comparison but he was really weighing the pros and cons of asking her out and not asking her out.  _I’m gonna do it._

 

“Yeah, Lou’s gonna get a good laugh out of this.” A phone rang in lab room and Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “Listen I was-“

 

“Dr. Wolf?” Maggie stuck her head out of the room. “Oh, excuse me. Uh, Dr. Wolf Mrs. Ozmen is on the phone, Silver Prendergast’s mother. She’s got a question about the Silver’s allergy medication.”

 

“Alright, I’ll be right there.” Maggie went back into the room as Dr. Wolf turned back to Harry. She pulled her hand out of her pocket and held out two stickers. “Here, you should take these.” She smiled shyly now, which was odd considering they’d been fine before. “Uh, the one on top is yours. It was nice meeting you.”

 

“Yeah you too.” He was a bit sad he didn’t get the chance to ask her out but maybe it just wasn’t meant to happen. Harry looked down at the stickers in his hand as he walked to the waiting room to meet Lou.  _These stickers are exactly the same. Why does-_   _oh._  Flipping the stickers over he noticed that one that had been on top had a phone number written on the back of his.

 

‘just in case – Wolf x’

 

Harry laughed and shook his head, shoving the sticker next to his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. When he reached the waiting room he saw Lou and Lux sitting in a chair waiting for him.

 

“About time. We’re hungry.”

 

“Sorry about that.” He was still thinking about the paper in his pocket. Lou laughed loudly and he figured she’d spotted his sticker.

 

“I love Dr. Wolf! That is a so good. Oh my god.”

 

“Yeah yeah yeah whatever. I look cute.” Harry closed his eyes and pressed his cheek to his shoulder, careful not to block his sticker. He raised his open hand just below the sticker while propping his leg up on the chair next to Lou, showing off both his band aids, and pouted at her. “I, look cute.”

 

“Mhmm.” She quickly stopped the video she decided to take him and snapped a few photos before he opened his eyes and realized what she was doing.

 

“Heyyy.”

 

“You set yourself up this one love.”

 

“Yeah yeah. Didn’t you say you were hungry?”

 

“Yeah come on, we can stop at that noodle place on that way to mine.” And with that they left the doctor’s office. A smile on Harry’s face and a phone number safely tucked into his pocket. Looking at Lux as they waiting for the elevator Harry remembered that he also had a lollipop and pulled it out of his pocket.

 

“Hey Lou?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’t send those photos to anyone.” Lou snorted as they stepped into the elevator at his lack of knowledge that she took a video and nodded her head.

 

“Only your mum then.” Harry wanted to say her too but he knew she’d enjoy them so he didn’t protest. “Besides, I’ve already opened a group chat with the video I took.”

**Author's Note:**

> 2014 was a time


End file.
